A generator set includes a combination of a generator and a prime mover, for example a combustion engine. The generator and the prime mover are mounted together along with other accessories on an anchor platform to form an integral unit commonly known as a genset. As fuel is burned within the prime mover, a mechanical rotation is created that drives the generator to produce electrical power. A terminal box is typically included within the genset and houses electronics used to monitor and control genset operation, such that the electrical power is produced in a desired manner to have particular characteristics. For example, the terminal box may house transformers, voltage regulators, terminal strips, and customer connection points including, for example, bus bars and circuit breakers, for electrically connecting an external load to the genset.
An example of an electric machine having a terminal box is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0106218 published to Vohlgemuth on May 2, 2013 (the '218 publication). In particular, the '218 publication discloses an electric machine and a two-piece terminal box attached to the electric machine. The terminal box includes two half-shells that are assembled through corresponding male and female portions. The terminal box serves to connect electric cables outside the electric machine and house a regulator and/or a variator.
Although the terminal box of the '218 publication may be suitable for some applications, it still may be less than optimal. In particular, there is limited space within the terminal box of the '218 publication, and thus, some control components associated with the electric machine would need to be mounted external to the terminal box. Further, the terminal box of the '218 publication only has a single mounting orientation with respect to the electric machine, which limits an operator's design flexibility for different worksite requirements. In addition, having a two-piece terminal box can increase complexity as well as costs associated with assembling the terminal box.
The generator set of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.